Sonrisas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Siempre hay primeras veces y para Yusaku como Aoi, ver sonreír por primera vez al otro, era algo que no sabían que podían hacer pero que tampoco podían dejar de pensar en ello cuando la sonrisa se ve hermosa en ellos.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Algo más lindo! Una bonita historia entre Yusaku y Aoi. Nunca dejaré de escribir esta historia, tan maravillosa pareja que me dan pocos momentos pero aquí estoy para poder darle a las personas las historias que siempre hemos querido leer. Claro, sin llegar a que fuera tóxico a las personas que no les gusta mucho el romance.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

La primera vez que Yusaku vio que Aoi si podía sonreír, fue cuando habían terminado las clases y caminaba por su propio camino a la salida de la misma. Tal vez fue algo que le dijo que voltera y viera que alguien más caminaba por ahi, no pudo evitar detenerse a mirarla, con detenimiento. Esa escena, era como las típicas escenas de una película romántica y no es que el vea de esas películas. El viento moviendo su corto cabello castaño, un rayo de luz que salía entre los árboles, sus ojos castaños brillando con emoción y una bonita sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro. No sólo la vio sonreír, si no, que también la escucho soltar alguna risita mientras la veía tratando de que el viento no la despeinara más.

En ese momento que la vio sonreír, no sabe el porque tuvo que esconderse detrás de un árbol para evitar ser visto por ella, subir su mano a su pecho y apretar con un poco más de fuerza su camisa blanca. Sentía sus mejillas calientes y con la otra mano tuvo que cubrirse el rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su pecho empezaba a doler de tanto que su corazón golpeaba el mismo, su estómago se sentía un poco revuelto y sentir el nerviosismo en su cuerpo que no podia creer que sus manos se encontraban sudadas. Por un momento, creyó morir que ni puede recordar como es que llegó al puesto de perritos calientes sin antes caer de rodillas pero no fue eso que imagino, no iba a morir, fue hasta que le pregunto a Kusanagi y escuchar como se burlaba de él por ser un joven un tanto inocente.

Claro, no pudo evitar molestarse.

**-¡Estas enamorado!** -Gritó Shoichi de felicidad.**\- Es el típico amor a primera vista**

**-Eso no puede ser** -Yusaku trato de negar.**\- A penas y habló con Aoi yo no...**

**\- Te diré algo importante** -Shoichi sonrió, posó su mano en su hombro.**\- Cuando no hay razones o motivos por el cual la amas, sólo te diré que es un amor verdadero** -Vio el rostro aterrado del chico.**\- ¿Sucede algo?**

**-Yo no** -Susurró.**\- Yo no puedo enamorarme** -Habló como si esa palabra fuera desconocida.-** No con tantos problemas, no con todo esto**

Por primera vez, Shoichi sintio un poco de pena por Yusaku. Sabía el dolor y los problemas por los que había pasado. Sabía que había muchas cosas por el cual, el chico no se había detenido a pensar, que aquello que veía con anhelo o que alguna vez quiso, nunca los iba a obtener, que no merecía ese derecho. No pué abrazar a su amigo, aunque era más que decir que era como un hermano pequeño.

**-Tranquilo** -Revolvió sus cabellos.**\- Algún día te encontrarias con alguna chica que acepte tu pasado como tus problemas** -Sonrió, miro a Yusaku que le miraba atentamente.**\- Es momento de que empieces a buscar tu propia felicidad, de que pienses en ese futuro que te has negado ¿No lo crees?**

**-Yo creo que si**

**.o.**

La primera vez que Aoi vio a Yusaku sonreír, fue de esas veces que el chico se había escapado de sus compañeros y había escapado a la azotea, miraba con atención el horizonte, unos audífonos en sus oídos y el suave zapateo al ritmo de las canciones que escuchaba. Eso a Aoi le llamo la atención pero fue más aquella bonita sonrisa que el chico mostraba. Una sonrisa pequeña y sincera, algo lindo y tierno que vio por primera vez en su rostro. La mirada tan tranquila, sus ojos tan tranquilos y no tan perdidos como siempre estaban. Aoi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y salir lo más rápido de ahí sin que fuera descubierta pero sabía que era imposible sacar esa bonita sonrisa de su rostro. Era algo que la llegaba a distraer de sus clases y que evitaba mirar a su compañero cuando este de igual manera la miraba y separaba su mirada de forma discreta cuando le habían atrapado.

Recordar aquella sonrisita, le causaba que ella misma empezará a sonreír. Pensó que hasta las personas más serias, más frías también pueden sonreír. No pudo evitar distraerse en clases y pintar un pequeño corazoncito en su libreta, las iniciales "Y" y "A" junto con un paraguas arriba del corazón dibujado. Claro, todo iba bien, nadie iba a ver ese pequeño dibujo hasta que sin querer, fue Emma quien vio la libreta y no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción al saber que la pequeña hermanita, tenía y amor con alguien.

**-Sólo no se lo digas a mi hermano** -Le rogó Aoi.**\- Juro que yo se lo explicaré**

**-Tranquila** -Emma le hablaba con suavidad.**\- No le diré nadie y no tienes porque ocultar que te gusta alguien, es por lo que todas personas pasamos, el corazón de las chicas es demasiado tierno** -Le guiño el ojo, arrastró una silla y se sentó a su lado.**\- ¿Es alguien apuesto? ¿Porqué decidiste fijarte en él?**

**-Es un amigo que muy pocas veces habló con el** -Aoi se sonrojo.**\- Pero lo vi sonreír, tiene una bonita sonrisa** -Aoi sonrió.**\- Incluso las personas más frías pueden sonreír de esa manera**

Emma escuchaba con atención. Sonreía ante toda explicación que Aoi le decía. Le causaba ternura el amor adolescente. Cuando Aoi terminó de narrar, no entendía al principio el porque Emma le había abrazado y acariciado su cabello.

**-Tranquila** -Le susurró con cariño.**\- Es un hermoso amor el que tu narras, dale una oportunidad a tu corazón de amar a alguien** -Miro a Aoi.**\- Estoy segura que tu hermano lo podrá entender algún día**

**-Gracias Emma-san** -Aoi sonrió. Siempre había querido una hermana mayor en quien confiar

Tal vez fue por ese impulso, por ese apoyo que Emma le dio, que pudiera ser un poco más abierta con Yusaku. Tal vez fue ese impulso, por ese apoyo que Shoichi le dio, que pudiera ser un poco más tranquilo con Aoi. Aquellas pequeñas sonrisas que cada uno apreciaba con cariño, que podían guardar esa vista en su memoria y que cada día provocaba que su corazón se emocionara por el otro. Aquellas sonrisas que los hacia enamorarse más del otro.

**.o.**

Como Playmaker, Blue Angel o Blue Maiden como ahora le gustaba que fuera reconocida, realmente dudaba que el duelista frío podría sonreír pero una vez más de equivoco. Por poco y chocaba en la D-board cuando escucho al duelista soltar una carcajada, verlo sonreír. Era algo de lo que el duelista no se dejaba permitir pero con ella, era la única que podía verlo como realmente desearía estar. Después de algún tiempo saliendo en el mundo real como pequeñas indirectas que lanzaban en Vrains para que se dieran cuenta que ellos dos tenían una relación, pocas veces podia ver a Playmaker sonreír.

Hoy era una de esas, disfrutaba del viento de datos que atravesaban. Como removia sus cabellos, la libertad de ser alguien que pueda disfrutar de todo ello. Una gran carcajada había salido de él y Blue Maiden había sido la única que lo pudo observar, no pudo evitar sonreír, soltar una carcajada y disfrutar de aquello mismo.

Cuando ya tuvieron suficiente, se detuvieron en lo alto de una isla, miraban con atención a los duelistas que tenían duelos, a otros más que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que ahora existía en Vrains. Era algo gratificante y a la vez un poco inquietante pero que se podía hacer. Blue Maiden miraba de reojo a Playmaker, se le notaba tranquilo, jugando con sus pies, moviendolos de arriba y abajo. Se acercó a su lado, tomo su mano y le sonrió con cariño. Playmaker miraba con atención, la sonrisa de su compañera era casi idéntica a la original pero siempre iba a preferir la original.

**-¿Sucede algo?** -Preguntó con curiosidad en duelista.

**-Sólo te noto más tranquilo** -Confesó.**\- Más sonriente** -Ella sonrió.**\- Me gusta verte así**

**-Quizá es porque estoy a tu lado** -Respondió sin más.**\- Porque empiezo a disfrutar el mundo, hace tiempo me lo hubiera negado pero puedo sentirme más tranquilo**

Se miraron con atención y por primera vez una pregunta importante empezó a rondar por la mente de ellos. ¿Cómo se sentirá un beso en el mundo virtual? ¿Se podrá? Con curiosidad, subieron sus manos a las mejillas contrarias, cerraron los ojos y sus labios los juntaron en un beso pequeño y tímido. Al separarse, ambos sólo soltaron una risita y rodaron los ojos, aunque se podría sentir un contacto similar, ellos preferían un beso en el mundo real. Vio a Playmaker levantarse y estirarse, tomar un poco de aire y mirar a la chica.

**-Me encanta tu sonrisa** -Soltó Playmaker.

**-Me gusta más la tuya** -Contra atacó Blue Maiden.

Ambos duelistas soltaron risitas. Blue Maiden se recargo en el hombro de Playmaker. Se sentían tranquilos y seguros. Ver la sonrisa contraria era algo que siempre les gusta memorizar, algo que siempre le ha gustado observar con atención y solo rodar los ojos por ser unos estúpidos enamorados del otro.

Las sonrisas eran hermosas y eternas. Y más cuando se compartían con la persona indicada.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡No podia dejar a mi pareja favorita a un lado! Son tan hermosos y bellos que ponerlos en todo tipo de situaciones, los hace aún más especiales. ¡Me encanta esta pareja! Realmente es una pena que no nos den muchas escenas como quisiéramos.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 4 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
